We will continue to investigate those intracellular and extracellular factors which may regulate the target tissue metabolism of androgens and estrogens. We will continue to pursue the relationship between aging and target tissue responsiveness to hormonal stimulus. We will continue with our program for the development of highly specific radioimmunoassay procedures for androgens and estrogens.